ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:PoorCynic
Welcome Welcome to the PPC Wiki, PoorCynic. Since you have edited the page on Talk:Doppelgänger Sue and have created an account here, it seems you intend to stay. To stay in Headquarters, you should read this and this if you have not already, before you continue on and encounter the Marquis-- he does not dispense mercy and he is less tolerant of fools than I. If you have not introduced yourself to your 'fellows', you should read this as well as this if you have any questions as to their behaviors before you do join them. Any incidents you cause there will not have any assistance from Captain Black and the DIA or Captain Dandy and the DES; please adhere to the aforementioned Constitution, as the results when the Board's inhabitants are irritated do not bode well for anyone. Consider yourself warned. Now if you will excuse me, I have troublesome Agents to attend to. --- Sunflower Official (Talk) 18:17, April 18, 2010 Male intern I asked this on the Board, but since it's a little ways down, I thought I'd ask here as well, just in case. May I borrow the male intern from your introductory piece, and may I name him Frances? Thanks! Anamia 18:45, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : Go right ahead! PoorCynic 18:47, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Nice to see you here, mate.--For the Swarm! 06:00, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : Likewise! - PoorCynic 19:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) AI page Regarding your recent edit to Artificial Intelligence: what's wrong with a little joke? Also, I don't understand what you were correcting about the notes that Terminator and the other thing are series, not single movies. In the Terminator series especially, Skynet as AI doesn't even make a serious appearance until the second movie. As it is now, anyone who didn't know better would expect it to play a role in the first movie. ~Neshomeh 16:39, October 15, 2010 (UTC) *I think the problem I had with series notations is that they were sloppy and unequally applied. However, you make a good point. I can fix that issue right way. I stand my ground on the meme thing, though. There's nothing wrong with a little joke, but the 'cake is a lie' reference has become overused. Plus, there might still be a few people who haven't played or heard of Portal. They look at the phrase 'in the worst cases, the rogue AI will lie about offering cakes' and not get it. PoorCynic 17:41, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :: If we were to avoid any and all jokes that people might not get, the world would be a much less joke-ful place. Couldn't we link to something about "Portal" for those people? Also, for those same people (among others), the joke won't seem overused, either. It can't really be both overused AND so obscure that we have to worry about people not getting it, can it? {= ) Anyway, I think in this particular instance, it's so topically appropriate as to be warranted in spite of its meme status. ~Neshomeh 19:07, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Curse you and your reasonable arguments! : ) Seriously though, that's a good idea. The meme can be returned. There'll be no more fuss from me about it. PoorCynic 19:15, October 18, 2010 (UTC) My intention Well, my intention was to give a brief summary of main character and basic plot-- and then to write a short blurb on each game's CONTRIBUTIONS TO BADFIC such as they are. Not to summarize the entire plots of the games. In fact, I am leaving 90 percent of the game plots out You are correct in that aspect-- they have their own wikis for that. However, I feel it's relevant to point out how each game has shaped the fandom culture, so that information can be provided to people such as... newbies, who may want a starting place to research for missions. I admit-- the first times I summarized games on this wiki the entries were in the Legend of Zelda and the Fire Emblem sections-- because ALL of the games in those series are smushed together in ONE ff.net section for each, and distinctions had to be made. There is more sorting of Final Fantasy fic, so perhaps the summaries can be smaller. Also, I point out that this page is an enormous work in progress, and I'm not done writing --and cutting-- what's there. Thanks for your concern, though! If you have any edits you would like to make, hey-- you were here first and it's YOUR wiki. Please do so; it's a group effort. I always love a good community. :) Aster Corbett 14:20, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Do you think Also, unlike Halo, the Final Fantasy series has MANY DIFFERENT continua. It can't all be summarized in 'this is a Japanese RPG series.' That is not acceptable. Halo only follows one canon, but nearly all of the Final Fantasy games follow different canons-- and we only have ONE wiki entry for all of them. Do you think it would be more effective that I cut the short summary bits out of the Game synopsis blurbs and instead leave a little link-- and then just talk about contribution to badfic? I will stop editing that page until I get an answer. You're the boss here, not me. I'm a lowly obsessive-compulsive comparative newbie. ._. I do not want to change the existing edits I made to Legend of Zelda and Fire Emblem though. The fandoms for those are so mish-mashed and confused that details are kind of essensial for a PPC agent to know. : "However, I feel it's relevant to point out how each game has shaped the fandom culture, so that information can be provided to people such as... newbies, who may want a starting place to research for missions." : See, though, newbies almost always stick to writing for those fandoms of which they have both a deep knowledge and fascination. They'll probably already have a pretty good understanding of how fandom is shaped because they'll have read plenty of fanfiction. Many come here with a few stories in hand that they'd like to do missions for. They're not stupid. : I still believe that the PPC wiki should focus around the AGENTS and the working of the PPC itself. However, that is my opinion, and you are welcome to disregard it if you wish. You're right in saying this is a community effort. Everyone should be welcome to shape the PPC wiki as they wish. : "Do you think it would be more effective that I cut the short summary bits out of the Game synopsis blurbs and instead leave a little link-- and then just talk about contribution to badfic?" : Yes, good idea. -- PoorCynic 15:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sandbox ...yeah. I wasn't sure how to edit the Sandbox, because when I clicked "edit," all that showed up was a little green puzzle piece. And I didn't want to delete the text accidentally. That's why I made a new page. JacerPPC 16:58, June 29, 2011 (UTC)JacerPPC *massive facepalm* Figured out that puzzle piece=template. I fail. I recommended the new page for speedy deletion. JacerPPC 17:16, June 29, 2011 (UTC)JacerPPC Typo Report I would have mentioned this on the Board instead of on your Wikia talk page, but the only topic I see on the front page that you're currently taking part in is the Saint Patrick's Day one, and I wasn't sure whether you'd be checking that. I've discovered typos in two of your Bad Slash missions. Namely, Xericka's line in "The One With Zuko's Baby", “I do confess to finding a small measure of satisfaction in your discomfort. How were able to tell?”, which is missing a "you" in the second sentence, while in "Two to Make Squicky", the line The couch they’d picked up after their first mission together had a few smoldering patches on it, but it was still in one piece is missing punctuation at the end, and'' Xericka looked down to see Gremlin sprawled pn the floor.'' uses "pn" instead of the word "on". Outhra (talk) 22:18, March 21, 2014 (UTC) : I prefer having typos and errors pointed out here rather than on the Board. Thank you for catching those. -- PoorCynic (talk) 17:11, March 22, 2014 (UTC) My Response To Your Review First off, thank you for doing this at all. It's not fair to call something "late" when it was entirely voluntary, so I won't. Your review was comprehensive and picks up on a lot of little writing quirks I have that can be (and quite often are) detrimental to the story I'm trying to tell, particularly my tendency to create Mood Whiplash. It's something I've been trying and failing to fix for a while. You're also correct in saying that both Wobbles and the Notary are unutterably annoying. That's sort of the point. It didn't really come up in the first mission, but Wobbles is a rehabilitated angstfic bit whose current happy-happy-joy-joy persona is the result of genuine mental illness caused by the Department of Angst's methods. The Notary, on the other hand, is an attempt to write everything that was bad about Time Lords. Why? Well, for them to change. Wobbles is still mentally unstable, and needs to acknowledge that emotions that aren't happiness are still valid. The Notary's a ghastly megalomaniac, and needs to learn that other people matter just as much as she does. They cannot remain as they are and stay alive, which is why their planned character arcs involve the less conventional contents of the internet's spank bank. It's a trial by fire in some of the most debased fanfic out there and that's how I plan on achieving their growth. Lord knows they wouldn't improve as people if they were sent to more conventional badfics. That's why they're still doing their "shtick" in the RP events on the board; they've not really bonded as a pair yet, so they're still pretty much the same. They have yet to make each other better, which is almost more important than making badfic better. In short, it was a deliberate choice for the first mission to show what broken people they are so that the subsequent missions could make them get better through contact with one another. They were the archetypal agent pair taken to cartoonish extremes for that very purpose, and now the challenge is for them to become people. Hopefully the next fic they're sent to, an angstfic involving Princess Luna frying herself in the bath with a toaster because drama, will better represent this ethos and generally be more to your liking. Thank you once again for your review, and I'm glad you found the technical quality up to scratch. It's something, at least. Oh, yeah, that reminds me, the joins/joints thing is a British colloquialism; joins apply to metal boxes and similar things, whereas seams is generally taken to mean the seams in one's clothes. Sorry for any confusion; my editors can't catch everything. =] Wobbles The ClownWobblestheclown (talk) 11:36, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Typo Report Workshop 4A What is "NFSW Content"? I assume you meant "NSFW". Hieronymus Graubart (talk) 09:48, March 19, 2015 (UTC) : Thank you for pointing that out. I'll correct it. PoorCynic (talk) 16:14, March 19, 2015 (UTC)